How Prada Makes Great Hunters
by ambriosa
Summary: Shizuka is not the only girl in Ichiru Kiryuu's life. Hisa Hamada, a mysterious girl from Zero and Ichiru's past, comes back into their lives at the Cross Academy, but not without a hidden agenda. How will Kaname and the others respond to this?
1. Power Comes From Marc Jacobs' High Heels

Author's Note: Hey, I know it's been a while since I've done anything but since school is over now, I get to start writing again! So this OC story isn't as fancy as my last one was but I hope it'll satisfy. I wanted to take a more satirical approach to writing this story and to Vampire Knight. But when writing this, I found that I had a harder time writing on VK characters because when I read it, I don't see much coming from other characters so I may be off on some of my characterization but I hope this'll suit all of you. So if you guys get a chance, please review so I can be encouraged to continue! Thanks!

Title: How Prada Makes Great Hunters

It was just a normal Wednesday afternoon when the bell rang signaling the end of the Day Class's school session.

And it was at this time where Ichiru would do his strange and creepy ritual of stroking his schoolbag to reassure himself that his ridiculously bulky but beautiful, shimmering gun was hidden.

And it was at this time that he would remember how he would exactly have his revenge against his twin brother for his very existence pushed him closer to his breaking point whenever he passed by his brother in the corridors of the Cross Academy.

It won't be long until everything fell into place and his revenge over Shizuka's death would soon be complete. Her death was a reminder every morning when he woke up and realized that Shizuka had given him something that his parents would have never imagined. Shizuka gave his life some meaning so the most he could do was eliminate the people who took away the one person that gave him meaning.

But of course, he wasn't ready for another person to take away that meaning.

He constructed his act of revenge in his mind and thought about how he would make Zero suffer for everything he had ever done to him. He imagined Zero's body torn into pieces by bullets, his blood smeared all over the ground where dogs would come and eat up the remaining pieces of flesh, and watching him die as he was running out of breath.

And every single violent fantasy exploded into pieces the moment he looked straight on where other students whispered to one another, pointed, and continued to walk away while glancing back several times.

Suddenly, the feelings of joy he received from imagining Zero dead suddenly plummeted into a sense of Armageddon. He wasn't sure whether or not to surrender to defeat or be very, very angry.

A young girl about his age who was only half a head shorter than him with 4-inch stiletto shoes (which were obviously Marc Jacobs), an expensive black blazer (which was obviously Chanel), a pretty white dress (which was obviously Nina Ricci), a flashy oversized purse (which was obviously Louis Vuitton), a pair of delicate sunglasses (which was obviously Gucci), and diamond necklaces (which were all obviously Tiffany's).

This was why Ichiru really, really didn't like human girls. He now remembered exactly why he gave up the human life.

"Ichiru! It's SO nice to see you after, like, forever," the girl rolled her eyes and smiled too cheerfully. She was a mildly pretty girl, taller than the average female student with straightened dark red-brown hair and radiant hazel eyes. Her outfit, though, was what made her so extravagantly stand out from anyone. It reeked of rich girls going on shopping sprees. All of this to Ichiru, spelled doom. "Are you busy right now? We should totally hang out since you don't have a test coming up."

"I'm...I'm busy."

"No, you're not," her smile suddenly vanished. It was that stare that made him want to pee in his pants when he first met her. "Mister Headmaster told me that I could stay here for a while and I don't know anyone here. Can I stay over at your place? Thanks, it'll be just like old times!" she patted him on the chest. "So, show me around, Ichiru." As his classmates were beginning to stare at him wondering whether or not he was dead scared of this girl or trying to stare her down her, nevertheless, Ichiru saw nothing in his future.

"Don't look so sad. We haven't seen each other in SO long," she sighed. "Carry my bags for me, please?" Ichiru reluctantly took the bags as the two walked past Zero and Yuki who glanced at Ichiru and at the girl with surprise. "Hi Zero! Why do you look so surprised? We should TOTALLY hang out some time soon and talk about your girlfriend there." Zero didn't notice Yuki flush when she quickly tried to change the subject.

"Who is she?" Yuki asked Zero. He looked away at a loss for words. "Zero?"

"...If I'm right, then we don't need to worry..." Zero said slowly. "...or...I don't know." He sighed and covered his face. Seeing that Yuki was still waiting for a real answer, he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Her family and mine were a few of the greatest families of vampire hunters. Her name is Hisa Hamada and her powers are comparable to Touga Yagari even though..." Zero glanced back at the shrinking figures of his brother and the girl with a five-thousand dollar outfit. "...she doesn't look like it."

"Yeah, I sense her powers are coming from those 4-inch heels..." Yuki whispered. Zero gave her a weird look and decided not to say anything as Zero usually would.

When they arrived at Ichiru's room, Hisa threw off her heels, ran to the bed, and began jumping on it like a child. Ichiru wasn't sure what to do but could only stare at her. It wasn't clear if anyone was to see him whether or not he was staring in surprise or fear.

"Remember we use to do this, Ichiru? It was SO much fun!"

"That was ten years ago," he whispered. "Hisa, that's enough." The girl ceased her jumping. The cheery grin remained on her face but her eyes looked at him differently. "Why are you here? You don't have any reason to be."

"Of course I do," she got off and walked to him slowly. "What made you think I came here to want to see you?" Hisa slipped into her stiletto pumps that allowed her to lean over and whisper into his ear. At this point, he felt his heart began to race. The arteries and veins along her neck seemed more visible than they did before but none of it looked appealing. All of them seemed to have read danger. "You're not that special, Ichiru." She stepped away and smiled again. He sensed a shiver run down his spine but he refused to show it. "But that doesn't stop us from having coffee. Wait, do vampires drink coffee?"

Takuma Ichijou was the replica of the perfect male model. Girls, left and right and human and vampire, secretly swooned over him whenever he passed by. However, there was not much his handsomness could control when he received a letter from his grandfather who warned him about the arrival of a powerful vampire hunter besides Touga Yahari that could cause severe potential interference with Rido's revival.

He found it difficult to believe until he read at the bottom of the letter that he was scheduled to meet with Kaname to discuss about the Hamada's arrival. He found it difficult for anyone to have been as dangerous as Shizuka was but her case was settled without much resistance. He had difficulty believing that anyone, much less, a girl would even stand a chance against vampires like him.

Although he did wonder what it would be like for a vampire to drink the blood of a vampire hunter.


	2. Beauty Comes From Lanvin Dresses

Title: How Prada Makes Great Hunters

A/N: OK, this took a while but this chapter should focusing more on character development. Please critique me D, I want to get better at this. Thanks!!

Title: How Prada Makes Great Hunters

After grabbing dinner, Kaname, Takuma, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, and Rima sat around the table all waiting for Takuma to begin speaking. He flipped through several pages and then passed a majority of the files over to Kaname who began to skim through the pictures and the words.

"Hisa Hamada," Kaname read out loud. Every member at the table made sure to memorize that name. "Second daughter and third child of the Himada family."

"Isn't Hamada one of the most powerful families of vampire hunters?" Aidou glared at the photographs of Hisa. "Even more so than the Kiryuu's?"

"Well, obviously at this point. There's no actual Kiryuu family anymore," Rima muttered.

"Does the Headmaster know who sent her?" Takuma asked. Kaname simply stared at the photographs of the Hamadas without saying a word.

"What does the Council of Ancients think they're trying to do to send not just Touga here but a Hamada? Now, we have two legitimate, active vampire hunters here," Rima said. "What do you think, Kaname?"

"Nothing," he said simply. "We don't know anything yet about this Hamada or why the Hamadas would allow any of their family to be sent here. If anything, they're most likely afraid of Rido being revived. After all, we've seen what a pureblood vampire did to the Kiryuu family."

"But what do the Hamadas have to worry about?" Ruka stared at Kaname. "They're in league with the Yagaris. It would take a tremendous amount of effort for all of the purebloods or the noble class vampires to eliminate them." She then looked to the rest of the table. "Or do you think this has to do with apprehending Zero or Ichiru?"

No one said anything and continued to stare at the photos of the members of the Hamada family and thought of the countless reasons for sending another vampire hunter to the academy.

Ichiru didn't want to admit it to anyone. He walked past other girls in his class who once glanced flirtatiously at him but now glimpsed in distress. He wasn't sure why he was letting Hisa, in her four-inch suede heels, hold his arm possessively. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, especially when Zero happened to be walking by.

"Ze-ro!" Hisa waved. If there was one thing that Ichiru and Zero had in common besides being twins and vampires, Ichiru could have sworn Zero was trying to find some way to not notice that Hisa greeted him. "Why don't you have lunch with us? We were just on our way to get some food." And noticing that Yuki was in front of Zero, she smiled. "Hi, you must be Zero's girlfriend, right? My name is Hisa Hamada," she reached out to shake her hand, but in that moment, Zero slapped her hand away. His eyes met hers in the coldest stare that Ichiru had ever seen him given to anyone, even Shizuka.

However, before Yuki could intervene and introduce herself politely, Zero placed his arm in front of her, and didn't take his eyes off of Hisa.

"Don't you dare come near her," he whispered. After a brief moment of intense silence, Yuki believed Hisa was about to cry until she gave a slight smile and laughed off the intensity of the situation.

"Sorry, Zero can get like that sometimes," Yuki smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Kurosu. Zero and I are part of the disciplinary committee. Basically we just make sure everything is kept in order between the Day and Night classes. My father said you'd be coming—"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I didn't want to be rude so I'm staying with Ichiru—and oh MY gosh, where did you get that bracelet?" Hisa grabbed Yuki's wrist. "I didn't think a girl with hair like yours to have a Cartier bracelet from the sixties. I LOVE Cartier!"

"My mother gave it to me a long time ago...so you and Ichiru...and Zero are acquainted with each other?" Yuki asked trying to avoid the subject but couldn't help and think how weird this girl was.

"You never heard of me?" she stared of her. "Well, I mean, my family name? Hamada? We're, like, army strong when it comes to hunting vampires." There was an odd silence as Yuki glanced at her, then at Zero, then at Ichiru, and then at her. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing," Yuki laughed uncomfortably. "Maybe we should have lunch tomorrow and we can...uh, talk."

"We have better things to do," Zero said briefly walking on ahead. Yuki, wanting to catch up with him, turned to the two and waved. "Don't talk to her too much, Yuki. She has a bad vibe."

"Is it because she's a vampire hunter? She doesn't seem like one," Yuki turned around to glance at the shrinking figures of Ichiru and Hisa. She then looked at her shoes again and the large Louis Vuitton bag that looked invincible against all vampire magic. "Does she know about you and Ichiru and this school?" Zero glanced at her and bit his lip.

"You heard her, right? She's a Hamada. Of course she knows this school has a bunch of vampires. She's good at that, you know. Playing dumb."

After a long silence between the two, she recalled every word Hisa had said. One thing bothered her for sure. "Umm, Zero, is my hair that ugly?" Her voice trailed to a whisper once she realized that Zero wouldn't answer her with that confused look of his. "Never mind."

If she was a vampire hunter, she thought, she most certainly has business to deal with Kaname. 'Maybe I should ask him about that,' she thought.

When night came around and the Day Class students all gathered in the dining hall for dinner, that was usually time when Ichiru sat on his own gazing off into space, looking as dreamy and handsome as ever for at least a hundred girls to equally stare, admire, and challenge each other to go sit with him and have a conversation.

Now, the seat across from him was occupied with a happy go-lucky girl in a black Lanvin dress. She didn't have the four-inch pumps this time but instead had two-hundred dollar ballerina flats straight out of Juicy Couture, all of this intimidating the girls even more knowing that their fathers don't have money like this to attract someone like Ichiru.

"I want to meet Mr. Kuran," she said. "My parents met him before and said he was a nice guy, but you know, they're probably just trying to be civil. Vampires are SO rude." Seeing that Ichiru's eyes had become a rusty red, she rolled her eyes and swallowed some food down. "Then again, they have really good taste in clothes...and good hygiene too. After all, if you're going to kill someone for blood, you might as well look good doing it."

"Why are you here?" Ichiru asked again, unable to get rid of the slightly agitated feeling of Hisa's presence. It had been a long time since he had last seen her and Shizuka had never let down her antagonistic feelings towards any of the Hamadas, especially Hisa, which of course made him feel somewhat repelled by her company. "What do you know?"

"About what?" she smiled. "Does Mr. Kuran like to shop?"

"Don't change the subject," His glare slightly intensified.

"Aw, does poor Ichiru feel inferior again?" Hisa grinned. "Because your Shizuka isn't around anymore?" His glare vanished into a face of disturbed surprise at the mention of Shizuka's name and how eerily she taunted him. The two stared at each other for a long time, and to a spectator, it was obvious who was in control of the conversation but the tension between the two kept one watching. "I need to get some stuff ready. Come back to the room in ten minutes so you can take me to see Mr. Kuran."

After getting up and gathering her belongings, she realized Ichiru was still staring at her without saying a word. There was no mistake as to what he was thinking.

"I always try to imagine what it'd be like. Wanting more power must be like wanting more shoes, am I right? The only problem is that you can't afford it. I'll see you in a bit?" she waved girlishly and skipped off pleasantly, only leaving him to be angry at himself wondering why someone like her had everything he couldn't have. The moment she was born, everything in the world for her to become one of the best vampire hunters in existence was handed to her.

He would fight her, he thought, and at the right place at the right time, defeat her and offer her blood to Rido. Maybe, he hoped, in some twisted possibility somehow, the blood of a powerful vampire hunter like hers could revive Shizuka. He wouldn't have to be plagued by her privileged status in which she had to do nothing to obtain and having her existence as a constant reminder of how inadequate he once was and how inadequate he still may be.


End file.
